


The Origin of The Beasts: Beyond The Portals

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: New unknown creatures, a cave in the middle of nowhere and a portal that links them to the past and to the future. As if the titans and Marley weren’t enough, now they have to deal with potential new enemies, the past, the present, the future, and a war that crosses timelines.





	The Origin of The Beasts: Beyond The Portals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Origin of the Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153559) by [Everything_Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything). 

> Adopted this fic from Everything_Everything check them out if you want to read the original.

Levi recalled the moment the beasts had first appeared before them with sharp clarity as if it had happened just earlier that day. 

_ “Sasha!!” Connie’s panicked scream rang through the air as Sasha was flung into the air by the wire of her ODM gear, forcing him to watch helplessly as she landed in a heap on the ground with a crack telling of at least a broken bone or two.  _

_ “Connie, get Sasha somewhere safe right away!” Levi ordered, killing two titans that had been making their way to Sasha’s prone form.  _

_ With a frantic nod, Connie rushed to Sasha’s side, lifted her on his back, making sure to secure her to him with a few extra harnesses before flying off, the others distracting the titan’s and Marleyan’s attention away from them until they had escaped. _

_ Levi breathed out a sigh of relief when Connie and Sasha were far out of sight before he turned around and made do with another Marleyan soldier that had thought to try to insert a blade into his flesh or decapitate him while he appeared to be distracted.  _

_ Levi glanced to the side as Eren landed next to him before turning his gaze back to the enemy’s attempt to advance.  _

_ “Permission to shift, sir!” Eren had yelled, sounding panicked, holding up what appeared to be the last blade he had that was now dull and broken in half for Levi to see. _

_ Levi clicked his tongue, cursing under his breath as he thwarted another soldier’s attempt to spill his guts on to the ground. Another soldier threw himself at Levi with a snarl, howling in pain as Levi’s sword pierced his chest before he could even scratch him. Levi pulled his sword out of the soldier’s chest viciously before turning his gaze to Eren who had just managed to kill a soldier that had tried to attack him with the dull leftover half of the blade he had left, and gave him a solemn nod, the captain letting him know that he was deeming the situation dire enough and was giving him the permission to shift.  _

_ Eren understood the meaning of the nod he had received from the captain, and with a confirming nod of his own, he lifted his hand to his mouth and proceeded to sink his teeth into the fleshy part of his thumb. _

_ Levi was forced to close his eyes tightly for a moment against the harsh flash of lightning that was brought on by Eren’s shifting, opening his eyes slowly once the light ebbed and watched as Eren disappeared into the nape of his fifteen meters tall titan form. _

_ Three hours. That's how long he and Eren managed to hold the enemy back with their combined efforts. Three hours of killing Titans, Shifters, and other Marleyan soldiers before everything really went to hell.  _

One moment, things are going horribly wrong, between the Titans and the warriors, Marley having the advantage and attacking them relentlessly, Eren exhausting himself and Levi helping him get out of his titan form, Levi fearing he’s about to lose everyone he has come to care for, Hanji ordering a retreat for a gas refill, things looking hopeless with corpses of fallen comrades, enemies, and the steaming bodies of dead titans littering the ground in piles of blood and gore that would have rendered the weak of heart a blubbering and helpless mess of vomit, snot, and tears, and the next, these beasts stampede their way through the warzone as if they somehow knew the survey corps needed a distraction to turn things around in their favor. 

The horrendous animal hybrid like creatures had charged straight through their lines and began devouring anything that got in their way, humans and titans alike.

After returning to the base with whatever corpses of their fallen comrades that they were able to bring back with them and handed them in to be sent to their loved ones for burial, despite the fact that they were grieving, exhausted, and dirty, they had to attend a meeting with Zackley, Pixis, and Nile and reported to them on what had happened during the expedition. It was only after the lengthy meeting that they were allowed to finally clean up and eat something for the first time since they got back. 

Seated around the dining table and surrounded by grieving silence as the ate whatever food they were able to prepare in their exhaustion, they listened intently as at first, Hanji had speculated that the beasts were a new form of the titans that the enemy had created, a thought that had scared them half to death in its own right, making a few give up on their food, losing their appetite at the thought. 

Even if they didn’t consider Marley in the equation, the titans they had were already bad enough as it was, they definitely didn’t need any new form of the creatures. 

But then Armin had, to their relief, quickly ruled that possibility out when he had pointed out the fact that the warriors seemed just as bewildered by the beast’s emergence as they had been. 

But that brought up the question as to what those beasts were then if not a new form of titans? Hanji and Armin had then begun to entertain the idea of someone possibly injecting the serum into animals. But then that begot the question of who? No one had access to the knowledge of how to produce the titan serum, except the warriors - or Marleyans, as they liked to refer to themselves. 

The thought of a new enemy had them all wary and anxious, especially with the new threat coming out of nowhere and with no explanation. It was like the titans all over again. 

The shitty fact that they had just recently fully figured out one threat only for another one to appear in its place wasn’t lost on them. 

After dinner and cleaning up, everyone was ordered to head to bed so that they would be well-rested for the meeting to figure out what they would be doing now that a new enemy has appeared that would occur the next day.

Being as exhausted as they were, no one really complained about the order, rushing out of the dining hall and to the barracks lest something pops up that keeps them away from their beds any longer.

* * *

In the morning all the survey corps had time for was a speedy shower in the communal showers and a meager breakfast before they had to rush on horseback and carriages to the Interior for a meeting with the Supreme Commander Zackley, the Garrison’s Commander Pixis, and the Military Police’s Commander Nile Dok to figure out what to do in regards to the new threat. 

Once they arrived at the meeting room, they were met with solemn faces, tense shoulders, and mouths downturned into grim lines from the soldiers from all three military factions surrounding the room. 

Once they were all seated at the provided desks, the supreme commander grasped the judge hammer and banged it against the table he was seated at a few times to catch the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Let the meeting start,” Zackley says grimly. “Survey corps, I know you have already submitted a report, but for the sake of having all the information fresh in our minds, could you tell us what happened from the beginning?”

“Of course, sir,” Hanji replied as they got out of their seat and faced everyone in the room. “So, as everyone in this room already been informed, we were sent out to deal with enemy forces when we had been informed by the wall guards that titans and Marleyans had neared the walls and were planning an ambush,” They began thoughtfully. “We headed out to stop them before they fully reached the walls as we had been ordered, and just as we had been informed, the enemy really was there, immediately attacking us, and we engaged in battle,” Hanji paused, allowing the scribe to write down all the details they had just told before going on. 

“At first, it looked like we were winning, the number of Titans and Marleyan soldiers dwindling. But then, about an hour into the battle, Mikasa was flung against a tree, passing out within moments, and from then on, it was like that had set a chain of events into motion. Sasha got hurt when she tried to kill one of the titans heading for one of the new recruits, but another Titan caught the wire of her ODM gear and swung her around like a rag doll before throwing her on to the ground in an unconscious heap, giving her a concussion, a broken arm, a few cracked ribs, and some scrapes and bruises, Connie rushing to her side after receiving the order to keep her and prevent any Marleyan soldiers and Titans from approaching her, Levi distracted the enemies while Connie carried Sasha off somewhere safer, the recruit that Sasha had tried to save survived because Levi made it in time to kill the titans that had surrounded her. Levi had managed to kill three Marleyan soldiers and two titans before Eren rushed to his side and asked for permission to shift. The proceeded to kill seven more Marleyan soldiers in between them and three titans before Levi granted Eren the permission to shift, which Eren did.” Hanji paused again at this point to allow what they had just said to sink in and let the scribe catch up with his writing again. 

“As brilliant as Eren is as a soldier in his human form, his Titan form afforded him better reach and strength, making him a deadlier force, especially since he can kill humans and titans alike in his titan form more easily, what with being able to swat down pretty much any human with his bare hands and being able to use hand to hand combat, which is pretty much his Specialty, against the Titans and any shifter that assumed their Titan form. Things started tipping in our favor again for a while, what with the combination of Eren's Titan form and Levi's strength and ODM expertise, as well as the effort of the other soldiers.” 

“Things went steadily in our favor for a while, but then we started to notice that no matter how many enemies we killed, nor only were their number not decreasing, but they seemed to increase as well. The increase was so subtle that we didn't notice it was happening until we were being overwhelmed by them.” Hanji explained. 

“That was when we noticed rumbling coming from the side. At first, we thought it was just more titans that noticed what was going on and came to join the party, so to say. We thought it was over for us, that we were going to die. Their numbers were that great and there were just too few of us.” 

Hanji stopped, having to catch their breath and just remind themselves to breathe as they recalled what happened after. “And then--” Hanji's voice petered off, ending on a wheezing gasp. They stood there and had to gather themselves for a few moments before they were able to start again. 

“And then the creatures mentioned in the report came out of nowhere and began devouring everything in sight. Not wanting to end up eaten or crushed by them, we had Eren who was almost unconscious at that point extracted from his Titan form and fled high up on the trees. By the time the beasts had devoured their fill and ran off, what was left of the Marleyans and the Titans they controlled had retreated, allowing us the opportunity to return to the walls around sunset.”

Once Hanji was finished retelling what had happened, they sat down and remained silent, allowing everything they had said to fully sink in and waiting for the questions they knew would be coming their way.

“In your report you mentioned beasts,” Zackley started, lifting up said report and waving it around for everyone to see. “In your report, you stated that they were as large as titans but not really titans. What is that about exactly?”

“When the creatures appeared, we thought they were Titans. But then we realized that they weren't like any Titans we had ever seen before,” Hanji explained. “They looked like some animals and human hybrids, some with more animal parts than others. That's when we began to entertain the thought that a new type of Titans had been made, but it didn't take long for that theory to be dashed, we noticed that the Marleyans were just as shocked and confused by the appearance of the creatures as we were. And with Marleyans being the only ones with the know-how on how to make the serum, it ruled out the possibility that the beasts were a new type of Titans.”

“When you say that they looked like animals human hybrids, what do you mean exactly?” Pixis asks, taking his flask out of his pocket and taking a large gulp. He didn't think he could get through this meeting without a drink in his system. “You mean like the beast Titan?”

“No, it's completely different from the Beast Titan,” Hanji stated. “The beast Titan looks like a long-limbed ape, but the beasts were like hybrids of multiple animals, and some were hybrids of multiple animals and humans,” Hanji explained. 

“From the beasts we saw, some had avian features such as feathers, beaks, and talons. Others had aquatic ones such as scales and fins. Then there were the ones with fur, animal ears, tails, and hooves. Some of the beasts fell under a specific category of land, avian, and aquatic mixed with human parts, and then there were beasts that were all three mixed with human parts.” Hanji stated, pausing at the sight of the obvious discomfort and barely concealed whispers their words elicited.

“We saw one beast that looked like an ape, but rather than fur, it had scales, its legs were hooves, it had human ears, and antlers coming out of its head,”

“Any idea where those beasts had come from?” Nile asked, wiping the sweat off his brown nervously. 

“Not yet,” Hanji admitting, causing the previously quiet whispers to get louder, leading to Zackley reaching for his hammer again and pounding it against the table a few times to silence the noise before motioning for Hanji to go on. 

“As I was saying, we don't know where the beasts had come from yet,” Hanji started again. “While leads to my request.”

“And what would that be,” Nile asks after glancing at Zackley and Pixis before turning his attention back to Hanji. 

“I'm currently working on it and should have the actual document sent in by the evening, but after having discussed it with my comrades…” Hanji pauses, biting their lip hesitantly. “We would like to request permission to head out on an expedition to search for where the beasts had come from.”

This time Zackley didn't bother silencing the loud whispers and protests that sounded out around the room by the Military Police and Garrison soldiers. After staring at each Survey Corps soldier that occupied the room, Zackley motioned for Hanji and the Garrison and Military Police commander to step forwards, something they did readily, and began discussing their next course of action and Hanji's request amongst themselves quietly.

Everyone in the room was silent as if holding their breath. When Hanji stepped back and returned to their seat by their comrades ten minutes later, everyone knew a conclusion was reached. 

The air was tense as everyone waited anxiously to hear what decision the Supreme Commander had come to, whether he would grant the Survey Corps' request or not. 

After a moment's thought, the Supreme Commander reached out for his hammer. 

“In light of the new threat, our thoughts on the next course of action, and the Survey Corps' Commander's request...” He began, his voice loud and clear, looking at everyone in the room as he spoke. 

“We hereby permit the Survey Corps’ departure on a new expedition to try and figure out where the beasts came from, the cause behind their appearance, how to kill them, and hopefully catch a few for tests purposes, and find out if they can be used in our favor,” Zackley stated. 

It wasn’t lost on everyone in the room that when Zackley had said that part of the expedition was to catch some of the beasts and find out if they are useful to us, what he meant was if Paradis could use them as a weapon in this war.

But no one dared to say anything.

“Meeting adjourned!” Zackley bellowed, his voice loud and clear even at the back of the room. And with that, the Supreme Commander raised his hammer and banged it against the side of the table a few times, signaling the end of the meeting.

That was how the survey corps were ordered to begin its investigations. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please remember to kudos and comment


End file.
